Un galeón en el bolsillo
by Ignis Faatus
Summary: "No hay nada sospechoso con cargar una moneda en el bolsillo de la túnica" Desde ese día siempre cargaban con el galeón, aun después de haber sido betados de recibir educación mágica los hermanos Creevey cargaban el galeón. Siempre esperando el llamado del ED.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter así como sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de mi amada J.K. Rowling y WBS. Sólo tomé prestados a Colin y Dennis con fines de mero y puro entretenimiento._

 **Notas de la autora:** _Esto fue compuesto para una dinámica tejona dónde se nos permitió escoger un personaje pero se nos dio una situación especifica y trazar #UnDíaEnLaVidaDe; en este caso me tocó la participación de Colin y su muerte durante la #BatallaDeHogwarts, para la copa de las casas del grupo de Facebook Potterheads+18 "Always". Sin más al fic._

* * *

La noticia del regreso de Harry a Hogwarts corrió como reguero de pólvora. Los miembros del ED sabíamos lo que ello implicaba pero no el alcance total. Miré a Dennis que sostenía con fuerza su galeon y supe que pensaba lo mismo: iríamos. No volveríamos a darles la espalda ni a dudar de nosotros. Apoyaríamos a Harry, al Colegio, a la comunidad mágica; era lo correcto. Ningún otro niño sería desechado ni humillado o relegado pos un simple estatus. Si permitíamos que ÉL se alzara las repercusiones alcanzarían al mundo en Muggle. Nuestra familia, amigos y personas inocentes pagarían las consecuencias.

Llegar no fue tan fácil como lo esperaba. Jamás había realizado una aparición y menos conjunta pero las instrucciones eran precisas y entre el desorden quien diablos notaría que habíamos usado magia sin ser mayores de edad por demás daba igual.

-Estarán bien -. Dijo mi hermano apoyando una mano sobe mi hombro justo cuando salíamos de casa, después de lanzar un furtiva mirada a la habitación de nuestros padres dónde yacían inconscientes.

-Creo que se te ha pasado la mano, Den.

-No quería que mamá armara un escándalo -Suspiré derrotado. Tenía toda la razón. Mamá hubiese querido darnos algún sermón, hubiese intentado razonar, usar la lógica con nosotros pero...¿papá? Papá no. Puedo ver su determinación en su mirada castaña.- Además les he dejado una nota. Mañana, les enviamos una lechuza. -Aseveró con una seguridad arrolladora a pesar de que sus ojos lucían acuosos. Asentí con sequedad y sintiendo la mima humedad en mi ojos.

 _Mañana._

Sujetó mi mano con fuerza. Dábamos tumbos entre la oscuridad del un remolino.

Entrar en Hogsmade no había sido fácil. Yo había vomitado la cena. Pero gracias a las instrucciones de Neville nos hallamos en Hog's Head con los demás miembros del ED. Cho, Luna, Dean, los gemelos, Ginny. Luna curaba la mano izquierda Den, le faltaban un par de uñas. Atravesamos el pasadizo sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Salvo la fantasmagórica voz de _él_. Helaba la sangre, y el aire te cortaba los pulmones como cristales. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta habíamos dejado de andar. Cuando termino Fred sólo dijo -Andando.

Estábamos desafiando a McGonagall pero eso ya no interesaba. En una guerra la edad no importaba y si ellos ganaban iba a darles exactamente lo mismo, les daba lo mismo si se trataban de mayores o de niños. Eramos un estorbo e igual nos quitarían de en medio. Eramos niños pero no por eso menos capaces. Dennis caminaba aprisa junto a mi mientras seguíamos a la profesora Sprout. Captaba de refilón sus rasgos: el ceño algo fruncido y apretaba los labios. Reí internamente. Estábamos haciendo los mismos gestos.

Mientras unos bajaban por la escalinata de mármol, mi hermano pequeño y yo intentábamos abrirnos paso hacia el cuarto piso. Dennis ya tenía varios cortes en la cara. El dolor en el tobillo estaba matándome. Por los enormes ventanales veía que las cosas afuera no eran mejor. Los gigantes estaban haciendo de las suyas, los mortifágos revoloteaban dejando una estela de humo negro, explotaban los arcos de piedra y el fuego reflejaba las sombras de lo que debían ser cadáveres.

Entonces escuché el atronador sonido de vidrios rompiéndose al lado del pasillo. El incesante correteo de pasos que subían y bajaban apresurados por la escalera que estaba al fondo. El griterío de conjuros y rayos de luces multicolor surcaban el aire. Entonces, doblando la esquina lo vi. Encapuchado, de negro y con varita en alto. Oí el eco de los tacones resonar, un chico le lanzó un conjuro, el rayo dorado salió como un chorro y y sin siquiera voltear el mortifago lo desvió hacia aquel que lo había lanzado.

Empuñe la varita, me temblaban las rodillas pero no de temor incierto sino de una extraña emoción. Dennis estaba detrás de mí. -No lo haremos solos -le urgí. Sentí la mano de mi hermano apretarme el puño de la manga de la sudadera. Teníamos que mantenernos nubes de polvo y el escombro dificultaban la visión. Era un mortifágo y un mago experimentado pero yo no estaba solo. Tenía a Dennis. El enmascarado alzó la varita un lluvia roja se encaminó a nosotros.

-¡Protego! -gritó Dennis mientras salía corriendo al encuentro directo con el mortifágo, blandía la varita y seguía berreando hechizos.

-¡NO! -rugí y me impulse hacia adelante, cayendo de bruces. Estúpido tobillo. Me incorporé, los latidos de mi corazón resonaban en los oí polvo era más denso, una cortina que asfixiaba e impedía la visibilidad; el no ver a mi hermano ni al sujeto contra él que luchaba hizo que la adrenalina se posesionara de mi cuerpo. No oía nada y la gente que se batía en duelo junto a mi, se movían muy lento. Sentí que no avanzaba.

Corrí más aprisa hacia el final del pasillo. Ahí estaban. Mi hermano, parecía una lombriz, se retorcía,se sacudía con violencia, tiritaba y vociferaba a causa del dolor. Aún movía la varita como intentando asestarle con algún encantamiento a pesar del que el maleficio torturador que estaba siendo derramado sobre si mismo. Sentí que la sangre me hervía y un clavo se enterraba en mi pecho. Preso en ese instante de ira y dolor; apunté la varita directo al pecho del mortifágo y avancé, lo que quedaba de distancia. Vi una luz roja y me agaché, luego otra paso rozándome la oreja, un rayo morado. Me tiré al suelo y rodé hasta chocar con la pared. La corretiza, los lamentos, las explosiones provenían de arriba, de abajo, de todos lados. Lo peor era ver tantos destellos de luz verde. Tiraban a matar. Nos querían a todos muertos. Ellos no se tentarían el corazón nunca. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que ellos temían más que nosotros. Muy pocos de ellos serían capaces de dar su vida por esa causa tan absurda y vacía.

Estaba siendo descuidado e infantil pero si moría allí mismo no lo habría hecho en vano. Nadie iba a dejar loco, moribundo, o convertido en una presa fácil a mi hermano pequeño. Los berridos de mi hermano se detuvieron. El tipo me apuntaba ahora. Apenas distinguía su silueta. Me incorporé de un salto. Chillé un maleficio...no recuerdo cual... ¿expulso? ¿confringo? No lo sé, vi como rebotaba contra el barandal. El brujo la había medio esquivado sin embargo le había logrado atinar justo en la cara y el escalón falso lo había atrapado. -¡Expelliarmus!- vociferé y las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron con aire triunfal, vi como la varita salia disparada de su mano.

Sólo escuché una exclamación (ahora sé que de advertencia) de Dennis, después de ver al mortifágo caer contra la baranda, trazando un circulo perfecto; por el rabillo del ojo percibí un resplandor esmeralda que provenía detrás mio y...todo se puso negro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Bueno, si quieren saber que ocurrió después de la caída de Colin TT_TT y por qué se hirieron los Creevey esperen el siguiente aunque no sé cuando vaya a escribirlo xD._

 **GRACIAS por leer.**


End file.
